A Little Baby Squirrel, But Not For Judy
by awabblertoday
Summary: Day 33/45. Fred has a gift for Judy, but when she rejects him, who's there for him?


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal.

I really don't care too much for the online Fred videos if I'm being honest here. I really didn't like the movie and I haven't watched any of the sequels. Yet, I LOVe LUCAS CRUIKSHANK. I subscribe to him on YouTube and I have seen almost all his videos there. Luna and Salem are just adorable, and he doesn't hold back on his channel. Love it.

.  
Fandom: Fred Pairing(s): Fred/Kevin, if you squint Words: 683 Warning(s): Very Light Slash (if you squint)

Fred Figglehorn has a very special gift for a very special girl. Judy is his girlfriend, or least she is to him. Judy is the only girl who really - at least somewhat - listens to Fred. The boy in question is oftentimes considered a loon for his offbeat blurts of random information, usually being his strange opinion on something irrelevant. He is teased and chased constantly by the cool kid of the neighborhood - Kevin. Fred wants to be Kevin's friend and thinks he is a bully because of his insecurities. Fred keeps trying to be his friend, and Judy's boyfriend.

He has his special gift in a nicely wrapped box. There are small holes in the box and it is satisfactorily decorated inside. He even has some acorns inside with peanuts. It is his gift's home and the gift is snug inside. Fred has to talk himself over the whole ordeal and finally he is ready after wading around in his tiny swimming pool for a few laps. He straightens his hair to the side, checks on the box and his gift within, and takes it over to Judy's house. The girl answers the door momentarily and Fred smiles eagerly.

"Hi, Judy!" He exclaims in his high-pitched voice. "I've got a gift for you!"

"Hi, Fred." She sighs. "Christmas isn't until next month, you know."

"I know, silly. But not all geese fly to Antarctica."

"What does that mean?" She shakes her head, moving to shut the door. "You're really weird, Fred."

"But, Judy! Your present!"

"It looks alive."

"It is!"

"You should take your gift back to the Arctic or wherever you said it came from."

She shuts the door and Fred frowns, rejected. He is tempted to see if his gift could slide through Judy's mail slot. Instead, he turns and is determined not to cry. He peeks into the box and tells his gift that he will find a new home for it. Fred is very upset. When he is upset, he wanders off. Fred continues to wander around for at least an hour before coming to realize where he is. Kevin's backyard.

The strange boy clutches his gift, a little scared that Kevin may want to swipe it from him. He hears some woodcrafting noises, as well as a hammering. Fred looks around the yard but sees no one. There is no one in the open garage and the yard looks untouched. Out of nowhere, a toolbox lands on the ground behind him and Fred shrieks. He is frozen in place as he hears a more masculine shout. The shout gets closer and Fred raises the box in the air as if to save it. Suddenly, a body slams into him. Fred falls but remains a good grip on the box.

"What're you doing here?"

"Hi, Kevin." Fred manages to squeak out. "Why were you in the tree?"

"Building." Kevin gives a noncommittal answer, climbing off of the other boy. "What's in your box?"

"Judy's present."

Kevin chortles at the unfortunate boy. "Judy's never gonna love you. You're wasting your time and"

"I know." His response is still high-frequency, but it isn't loud or annoying.

"What'd you get her?"

Fred stands up. He gingerly opens the lid, petting the gift. Kevin walks closer, reaching out to also, surprisingly softly, pet the animal.

"You got her a baby squirrel."

Fred nods, relinquishing his tight grip. Kevin stops petting the animal and glances up to the tree. He looks back to Fred.

"Can you climb?"

Fred nods, telling him that he will have to leave the squirrel on the ground. This answer displeases Kevin. He quickly scoops up the box with the squirrel, covering it back up. He slides the box into his jacket pocket and begins to skillfully climb the tree. Fred makes a noise of indiscretion and starts climbing after the bully. Kevin reaches a top branch and takes out the box, waiting for Fred to show up. After close to ten minutes, Fred struggles to the top branch. His footing goes out and he prepares himself for the worst when Kevin's hand stretches out, helping him climb.

"Thanks, Kevin."

"No problem." Fred witnesses a rare genuine smile from Kevin and then turns his attention back to the box.

"Why did we climb up here?"

"To give LBS a proper home."

Kevin gestures to a miniaturized tree house. This is the project Kevin had been creating in the tree: a tiny winter house for squirrels. Fred smiles appreciatively. There is faux fur modeling and a pouch for excess acorns and other nuts and berries. Fred and Kevin remove the lid, allowing the gift to roam inside the house.

"He likes it!" Fred screeches.

"Yeah." Kevin smiles softly. "You can visit LBS when you want, you know. Since he was yours to start with."

"LBS?"

"Little Baby Squirrel."

"Oh. I like that."

"Good."

Kevin hops off the branch, swinging and scaling his way down. Fred remains in the tree for a while, talking with LBS and thinking about the newest notch in the upscale battle for Kevin's friendship.

[][][][][][These have been a lot of fun to write, despite some unknown guest constantly flaming me for my writing skills. He/She should sign up and PM me rather than weigh me down with all this negativity. Though I am the only one doing this challenge on FFN, I've seen other websites doing similar ones. I know in the beginning (the Community one), I said I gave myself this challenge. Well, yes, I gave it to myself. But that doesn't mean I started it. My scholarship advisor at my college is reading these and giving me feedback. I'd like to thank everyone for reading these, as well as thanks for the people leaving positive and/or helpful criticizing reviews. ][][][][][][]  



End file.
